


Into the Darkness

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky for the most part despises being a vampire. There are only a few things that he can appreciate about it, the fact that he has free reign to beat the shit out of and kill people, and that he had Jemma, she was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I kind if based this off of the movie Underworld. Also, the dress I describe I found searching through my friends fashion tags :) http://aflawedfashion.tumblr.com/post/100885412923

There were two types of vampires in Bucky's opinion. There fighters and everyone else. He didn't have much respect for everyone else. Those people consisted of the old ones, the ones that couldn't lift a damn finger, but were okay with sending you to your final death, and the beautiful. Most vampires had a thing about beauty, something that Bucky had never been able to subscribe to. He loved the kill much more. 

In fact, not many people were above him killing, not until he'd defected from his former clan. 

Now he was part of another, one that Steve seemed to trust. And if Steve trusted them well he guess he could too. He valued Steve's opinion above anyones. They were friends when human, and friends now.

Bucky led the team in through the front, ignoring the turned up noses of the elite. He didn't like them either. They sat around feasting on blood, their bodies frail from underuse, cheeks sunken in, they like it that way. They lounged in expensive clothing, suits, lace, satin, whatever made them feel important, lamenting about the days when they could kill and feed freely. Hey had no respect for life. If they were ever ambushed he wasn't saving a single one of their undeserving asses. 

The team went through the house and went lower. It wasn't a basement, it was an entire underground complex for his people. 

"Update," Fury said.

"We were ambushed," Bucky responded and dropped his weapon. Another vampire took it and started breaking it down. "We lost Samuel."

Fury frowned. He didn't like losing people, but it was a necessity. "By who?"

"You know who," Bucky responded. "The rest of the Council will be here in two days."

"I'm working on it," Fury said and walked away. Natasha, who stood at Fury's side, winked and followed their leader. 

Bucky sighed and turned, looking around. Finally he spotted what he sought holed up in a lab surrounded by glass. Leaving his team behind, Bucky walked across the complex and opened the door. "What are you wearing?"

"A dress," Jemma said as she worked.

"I see that, but why?"

Jemma rolled her eyes and turned. "You know why Bucky."

He frowned in response. He didn't give a shit who of the Council was under their roof. Jemma didn't need to be paraded about. 

"Is the dress really that terrible?"

He focused on her face and noted the draw of her brow and realized he had been a little harsh. "No," he shook his head and walked forward, "you know that isn't it. If it was for me I'd be more then happy."

Jemma smiled up at him and leaned forward, wrapping her hand around his neck and kissing his lips. "It can be for you later."

"It better," he added and grasped her waist, pulling her closer, allowing his eyes to travel down where the dress dipped extremely low.

"If it makes you feel better I did put up a fight, but not nearly the one that May did. Rumor is she just glared and the messenger turned to ash."

He smiled as he leaned in. "I don't doubt it."

"Sky on the other hand didn't win. She's still trying to figure out how she'll hide a weapon."

He made a noncommittal noise and kissed her again, this time not pulling away. It was slow, languid, and then he nipped her lip, drawing blood. She gasped and he could smell her sudden arousal.

"Don't do that," she chastised.

He smirked and leaned back in, sucking the blood off her lip that was already healing.

"Oh no, not in the lab" Skye said loudly.

Bucky turned with a glare and resisted the urge to snarl at the interruption.

"Don't look at me with that killer look. Jemma, Coulson is looking for you."

Bucky reluctantly parted from her and glanced at Sky. "You're not hiding a gun until you find the rest of your dress."

Sky narrowed her eyes. "I'll find away," she snapped and turned to leave.

"Poor thing," Jemma lamented. "All that lace. I am glad she got stuck with that dress."

Bucky didn't add that he was pretty sure everyone knew better then to even suggest anything like that for Jemma. He'd rip their throat out. Not only because he'd have to kill anyone looking at her, but he knew damn well she wouldn't be comfortable in it. She liked her lab, she liked casual. She didn't wear the protective leather he did, she didn't lounge around in lacy, satin dresses. She was different. And she was his, any idiot vampire would know that.

Jemma started walking and he noted the abandoned heels under a table. "Shoes?"

"Uh," she made a disgusted noise, "later."

 

He followed her out the door, noting the bright red tips of her flat shoes peeking out under the dress as she walked away.

He stayed close to her side as they walked through the underground complex. He couldn't resist sliding a hand to her back as the walked towards their destination. He didn't normally have a possessive streak, but he was unsettled by Jemma being used, and he had to resist the urge to drag her out of there. Bucky wasn't overly fond of some things when it came to being a vampire, but he had only weakly fought the pull to bite her and make her his. He was perfectly find being stuck with her for eternity. 

"Bucky, your putting off some really nasty vibes," Jemma said as they stopped in front of Coulson's office and turned to him. "Let me go in alone."

He frowned down at her and glanced around, but relented. He lifted a hand and wrapped it around the back of her neck and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips. "If someone looks at you the wrong way I'm killing them."

Jemma smiled. "You always did have a way with words."

He let her go, even if the bond he shared with her screamed that he go after her. She'd be fine with Coulson. He'd make his displeasure known somehow though. Then after he was taking her home and she wasn't going to leave the bed for hours.


End file.
